Knight into light
by Leon Kiske
Summary: Ky has a run in with Sol...another savage day on planet earth.


It was like any other rainy day, with one exception Sol-Badguy, he was staring down one man his arch rival Ky-Kiske . Ky was on his way to the branch office of the IPF located in London. He had received reports of a strange group that has been hunting down certain people. Ky was at the time willing to do whatever it took to get to the bottom of this. His run ins with this group weren't very friendly in the past. They had put his name on a bounty list along with others who were innocent and had no reason to be on there. Ky was about a mile away from the IPF branch when Sol had showed up.

"Been a while ehh Ky?" Sol said with a sinister grin

"Sol? Rrr... now is not the time Sol I need to get to the branch office so I can..." Ky was cut off by Sol.

"So you can what Ky! Quit running away like a coward and fight me!"

Now Ky's rivalry with Sol while during the crusades was very well known to the order of holy knights. However this confrontation with Sol seemed different somehow, almost as if Sol was put up to fight Ky by some other force at work.

"Sol tell me why I am to fight you? Why with the sudden urge to fight me? Is it because I'm meddling in the affairs of the Post War Administration Bureau?" Ky had asked forcefully though his words fell on to def ears Sol simply responded with.

"Enough talk, your mine now bitch! Gun Flame!" Sol Shouted with fire burning in his eyes. This sudden attack had Ky off balance as he was hit by most of it. Returning to his feet as fast as he could he noticed Sol was right in his face.

"Ugh!" Ky was grabbed by his collar Sol took one look at him spat in his face and said "Ha! You want to take down the PWAB? How sad." He then tossed Ky to the floor with one arm. Ky got to his feet a little slower this time. With his head and body in a hunched over position he simply said...

"Sad? How sad you say? No, no my friend what's sad is that you have become a messenger boy for the PWAB." Now standing upright and ready to fight he grabs his Furaiken firmly in hand "I now know that I am close, close to what im looking for and as God as my witness I will send you down to Hell you bastard!."

With that said Sol assumes his battle stance and holds on tightly to his Fuenken. It begins to rain as both men stare each other down ready for the fight at hand.

"Heaven or..."

"...Or hell"

"Lets Rock!" They begin the dual on those words. As the swords clashed sparks of light, fire and electricity shot into the air. Their blades clashed once more, they looked each other in the eyes knowing that at any moment this could be the final bout. They jumped away from each other then went into another stare down.

"What's the matter Sol? Not so easy when I'm fighting back is it? Answer me!" Ky wanted to know, but there was no answer Sol just stood there laughing. At that time Ky realized that his rival, his one time brother in arms was gone. Sol had transformed some how he was no longer the bad-ass bounty hunter Sol was now clinically insane.

"Oh I see... well then Sol the least I can do for you is give you're a warriors death. Prepare your self Sol!" Ky said as he ran full speed at Sol, all the while Sol was waiting. Ky was now a few feet away when he shouted "Greed server!" Ky had jumped in the air brining his blade with him at a very high speed slashing down only to get caught in Sol's trap. Sol shouted "Tyrant Rave!" Sol propelled his body forward at such a speed that Ky could not even blink before getting hit. Burning and on the floor Ky was not moving, Sol then thrust his blade into the ground turned around and gave his ever popular thumbs down stance.

"So much for that fight wasn't even worth my time...huh?" Sol turned around to see that Ky while burnt was not done. He was slowly getting up using his Furaiken as support he was on his feet ready to continue.

"That...that was a cheap trick Sol... but it... it'll take more then that to finish me off for good." Ky was in a large amount of pain. Waving his hand in a circle he called upon the great power of lightning. Now giving it his all he yelled "Sacred Edge" a large mass of electric energy was flying at Sol with increased velocity. Sol with out a weapon to block took the blowand staggered back

"Ride the Lightning!" Ky was giving it everything his body could give in its current state. Sol Still trying to recover from the sacred edge was then hit by Ky as he flew into him. The amount of power in those last two attacks left Sol paralyzed not only physically but also with fear. Ky was really pissed now his eyes started to turn a pale blue and his sword over flowed with power and energy.

"Ready to finally end this Sol?" Ky asked

"..." Sol was unable to answer due to his condition

"Ok then... Sol-Badguy, The Immoral Flame, I Ky-Kiske send you back Hell you stubborn bastard!" and with that Ky grasped his Tesla blade with both hands

"Rising Force!" He propelled his blade into and then through Sol's chest. Pulling the blade out, Sol fell to the ground motionless with a blood pool surrounding his corps.

"May you finally rest in peace my friend." with that Ky started to limp his way to the IPF office but collapsed on the street. When Ky awoke the next day he was in a hospital. Broken and in bandages he rested knowing that Sol the unholy knight had finally found light. "Farewell Sol, farewell"


End file.
